tokyo_ghoul_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Daren Blackshire
Daren Blackshire '''is a ghoul musician and DJ residing in an apartment in the 8th ward. He is often referred to as his alias, '''Soundwave, and is largely associated with audio and sound. He works for the Inquisitors as both an assassin and a DJ at their nightclub, Yuureien. He is also a member of We've Gone Rogue. Appearance Daren Blackshire is a young and well toned 5'7" man with brown skin, brown eyes, and short black hair. While working or interacting socially, Daren wears casual clothes and a plain white latex mask that resembles a human face with no noticeable eye holes or nose holes. While on jobs or missions, Daren's face is often covered by a white metal mask bearing a "♬"symbol that glows a light blue colour. Wires run around his neck and head, and his neck is strong, with the Adam's apple being well developed. He also wears a black battle suit that resembles a conductors outfit. His Kagune is similar to that of Ayato Kirishima's from the Tokyo Ghoul and Tokyo Ghoul:re mangas, but the wings are completely black and when crystallized, become mostly gray with numerous black spots. Personality Certain words in Daren's thoughts are often paired with bolded superscript, similar to the way Urie's thoughts are hidden in the original Tokyo Ghoul:re ''series and bearing equally dark thoughts. However, it is unclear whether this is a result of a disassociative personality or his true thoughts. He is highly attentive to sound and associates his own voice as beautiful, while others tend to be annoying until they are reduced to gurgles. Additionally, he constantly seems to be searching for something he describes as the "perfect sound", which he has only heard once. As part of his music, he likes to record the screams and noises of his victims, suggesting that he is also fairly apathetic about what he does. He is not shown to be without mercy, however, as many times he has finished off those he deems pitiful. Moreover, during the training arc for the Inquisitors, he took initiative and attempted to kill the girl whom Sierra Gray was ordered to finish off despite her clear reluctance, making it so that she would not have to do the deed herself. He also did not want to kill the children whom Shidu told the group to get rid of, though he complied without audible protest. His 'true' motives are uncovered in his backstory, where is revealed that he wishes to become a chaotic entity of some sort that can make things "interesting" and "fun". It's implied that once he reaches a certain level of high strength, he will become this entity. Background TBA Relationships Kayleigh Kayleigh was Daren's girlfriend and co-leader of the American ghoul organization, Discord. Not much is known about her, but it is said that she was a strong rinkaku ghoul, and loved Daren greatly and cared for him, going so far as to train him to grow stronger, and sacrifice herself for him. Following her death, Daren believes that she, along with Jacob, pitied him because of his weak nature, and for that, he seems to hate her. It is unknown if Kayleigh actually felt this way, or if Daren is deluding himself to think that. Jacob Jacob was Daren's best friend and co-leader of the American ghoul organization, Discord. Not much is known about him, but it is said that he was a koukaku ghoul and loved Daren greatly and cared for him, going so far as to sacrifice himself for his friend. Following his death, Daren believes that he, along with Kayleigh pitied him because of his weak nature, and for that, he seems to hate him. It is unknown If Jacob actually felt this way, or if Daren is deluding himself to think that. Colonel Celica Augustine Augustine was a ghoul investigator and the one solely responsible for Daren's lifetime suffering and his transformation into "Soundwave". She mercilessly hunted down Daren, Kayleigh, and Jacob through Oakland and the underground tunnels, where it was later revealed that she was not a human, but a ghoul who betrayed her own kind, she later confirmed that she only did the things she did for no apparent reason other than "Why not?". A mentality that Daren would later adopt. The Watcher Daren first encountered The Watcher in the Mojave desert, where he promptly attacked and engaged in a battle with them before being knocked unconscious by the individual's kagune. After waking up, Daren finds himself in a apartment in Tokyo, with a pre-recorded message left by The Watcher, explaining that Daren was now one of their proteges and they would keep a watchful eye on him. Sierra Gray Daren has a complicated relationship with Sierra, mainly because of the action he took during the Inquisitor invitation arc. Sierra openly expresses her hatred towards him whenever they cross paths, but Daren doesn't seem to be bother by it and often ignores her. Daren himself views her as a interesting, yet annoying person. Shidu Daren's relationship with Shidu is a silly, yet serious one. He refers to her as "Shidu-senpai-senpai." and recognizes her position as one of the Inquisitors leaders and his manager at Yuureien, who frequently punishes him for skipping out on work. Ran Daren often annoys Ran with his presence and puns, forcing Ran to threaten him or ignore him. Other than that, the two don't talk much to each other. Maki Itokawa The two first met in Yuureien, where Maki bumped and spilled a drink onto Daren's clothes when he was trying to sneak out of work. Daren is quite fond of Maki, calling him a "total bro" and visiting him at his job. Like Maki, who taunts his enemies when fighting, Daren does the same, even though the two have yet to fight together. According to Veli, Maki and Daren are a 'mischievous duo', hinting that the two hang out and annoy others. Veli Batsu After their initial meeting in the park, Daren developed a love interest in Veli. He finds her to be attractive, strong, loving and caring. He often trains with her to improve his own skills. It said that Veli reminds him of a "lost loved one", who is most likely Kayleigh. Powers and Abilities '''Hearing' Daren has a refined sense of hearing, able to pick up sounds from the inside of his apartment and the nightclub. Speed As a Ukaku ghoul, Daren is extremely fast and agile. With quick reflexes and great dodging technique, his speed is said to be his biggest strength, apparent as he's able to escape from situations where he's greatly outnumbered or throw things at a high velocity. Kagune Daren's kagune is a unique kind, unlike most Ukaku kagunes that specialize in long-range, Daren's kagune specializes in close-range. It of course, can still shoot projectiles, but at the cost of Daren's stamina. To avoid this, Daren usually fights without using his kagune or when he does, he uses it to cut things rather than shoot them. The projectiles shot from his kagune are 4 feet long, black, javelin-like crystals. The crystals are shown to have a slow dissipation rate, as Daren grabbed a crystal from his kagune to finish off Augustine. Hand-to-Hand Combat Having trained for this with Kayleigh and currently training some more with Veli Batsu and others, Daren is exceptionally skilled in hand-to-hand combat, often using it to gauge his opponents before using his kagune. Knowledge Daren has been shown to have great intuition, often using it against his enemies to overpower, taunt, or defeat them. He's also shown to be a quick thinker, coming up with plans and strategies in seconds during battles. Development Arcs: * The Newcomers — Inquisitors *ARC SIGN-UP Wintertide — Inquisitors *ARC SIGN-UP Wintertide — Aogiri Tree / Rogues *Wintertide — 3rd Ward Hospital Raid *Wintertide — 20th Ward Anteiku Interactions: *Maid Cafe *https://www.reddit.com/r/tgrp/comments/3st0ll/social_anteiku/Anteiku *Sparring *Fight and Ice Skiing *Feeling *Thanksgiving Day) Public Park One-shots: * The Perfect Sound * Memorable Discord [Part 1] * Memorable Discord [Part 2] * Memorable Discord [Part 3] * Memorable Discord [Part 4] * Memorable Discord [Part 5] * Memorable Discord [Part 6] * Memorable Discord [Part 7] * Discord [Part 8] *Discord [Part 9] *Discord [Part 10] *faux melody-A synthetic harmony *Sound of Evil *[https://www.reddit.com/r/tgrp/comments/3y2kco/wintertideoneshot_the_tip/[Wintertide] The Tip] Trivia * His favorite parts of the body (to eat) are the vocal cords. * His favorite animal is a gray wolf, due to its howl. * He dislikes sounds that are bad to his ears, often becoming irritated after hearing one. * Some examples of this are bells and broken records. * His favorite music genre is Electronic Rock, and his favorite musician to listen to is Celldweller. *He was born in the United States, therefore making him a native to that country and a foreigner to Tokyo. * He once led a American ghoul organization of his own called Discord. * Following the group's destruction, he was ranked as A~ in the US, for his influence and unknown strength. * He fears a "strong and dominant woman." * Despite being vicious and psychotic, he is shown to be a joker like Maki when engaging in fights. * He often gives silly nicknames to characters he knows. He refers to Shidu as "Shidu-senpai-senpai" and Kuroneki Osiris as "Ice-Ice-Baby-Osiris-san". * He has another mental version of himself known as "The Other Me" or "The Voice" Category:Characters Category:Inquisitors Category:WGR